


Sztuka wyboru

by debbieharry



Series: Wybory [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbieharry/pseuds/debbieharry
Summary: - A teraz naprawdę umarłem na tym pierdolonym stole operacyjnym, ale wróciłem, tylko dlatego, że w ostatniej chwili zorientowałem się, że znowu coś ci grozi ("John Watson" syczy Moriarty i serce Sherlocka zaczyna bić).





	Sztuka wyboru

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć! Tekst niestety nie jest betowany, więc gdyby ktoś miał jakieś uwagi, to bardzo proszę o komentarze.  
> Miłego - mam nadzieję ;) - czytania!

\- Ponieważ ją wybrałeś, John - mówi cicho Sherlock. Opiera się o futrynę drzwi i przymyka oczy. Mary i pani Hudson skupiają się na jego najlepszym przyjacielu, który wściekły miota się po pokoju, więc on sam może pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości. Własne słowa dźwięczą mu w uszach i brzmią tak ostatecznie, że czuje się, jakby grunt usuwał mu się spod stóp. Nie jest pewien, czy traktować to jak ironię losu czy dowód swojej głupoty - był świadkiem na ich ślubie, ale dopiero głośne przyznanie, że Watson wybrał kogoś innego, odbiera mu całą nadzieję. W jednej chwili zaczyna żałować ucieczki ze szpitala i utraty łatwego dostępu do morfiny. Ta myśl odrobinę go otrzeźwia i stara się ze wszelkich sił uspokoić Johna, by jak najszybciej zakończyć tę farsę.

  
\- Oczywiście - syczy nagle doktor. Wygląda jak pies zaatakowany przez wirus wścieklizny, jakby zaraz miał zacząć toczyć pianę z ust, wargi i pięści ma zaciśnięte, a wypełniająca go furia sprawia, że wydaje się wyższy. Zupełnie nie pasuje to do jego jasnego swetra z grubym splotem i głębokich zmarszczek od uśmiechu, które od dawna ma w kącikach oczu. Do tej pory tylko Holmes powodował w nim tak silne emocje i teraz odbiera to jak kolejny dowód na przegraną. To był _jego_ John, pełen sprzeczności i niespodzianek, nieprzewidywalny żołnierz uzależniony od adrenaliny ukryty w drobnym ciele sympatycznego lekarza. - Zróbmy to po twojemu. Jak zawsze.

  
\- Po mojemu...? - Słowa nieświadomie opuszczają usta Sherlocka. Czuje się żałosny jak nigdy wcześniej i jedyne, na co stać go w tej chwili to ucieczka. Ostatni raz patrzy na milczącą Mary, siedzącą w rogu jego salonu, na załamującą ręce panią Hudson, która wzdycha, jak gdyby nagle dotarł do niej sens całej tej okropnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł (i Holmes jest pewny, że właśnie tak się stało, bo kobieta zwykle potrafiła go zrozumieć lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny), i na Johna, _już-nie-jego_ Johna, z poczuciem zdrady wypisanym w oczach.

  
Sherlock jest tchórzem. Odwraca się i zbiega schodami w dół, by jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego piekielnego kręgu.

 

***

 

Watson przez chwilę jak idiota wpatruje się w otwarte nadal drzwi, jakby czekał, aż Sherlock wróci i pozwoli mu dokończyć scenę wściekłości. Dociera do niego, że Mary podniosła się z fotela.

  
\- Zostań tutaj - mówi stanowczo do kobiety, którą jeszcze kilka godzin temu miał za swoją oddaną żonę, a o której teraz może tylko myśleć, że jest kłamliwą suką. - Nawet nie waż się za nim iść. Dość już zrobiłaś - rzuca jeszcze i sam wychodzi.

 

***

 

Wybiega z domu i klnie pod nosem, bo przychodzi mu do głowy, że Sherlock mógł wsiąść do taksówki, które dla niego zawsze pojawiają się jak na zawołanie, i odjechać w dowolnym kierunku. Rozgląda się po ulicy tak gwałtownie, że słyszy chrupnięcie w kręgosłupie, i dostrzega wysoką sylwetkę kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Dogania detektywa i łapie za ramię, chcąc go zatrzymać. Kiedy Holmes odwraca się, widzi, że jest nienaturalnie blady, a czoło pokrywa mu pot.

  
\- Sherlock, stój! - wzdycha. - Zostałeś postrzelony, powinieneś odpoczywać, a nie biegać po mieście. Odwiozę cię do szpitala, ty wariacie.

  
\- Wracaj do żony, John - odpowiada zimno detektyw i próbuje wyszarpnąć swoje ramię z mocnego uścisku przyjaciela, ale ten nie ustępuje. - Puść mnie. Do jasnej cholery, puść mnie! Potrafię sam o siebie zadbać. Nie jesteś mi potrzebny, jeszcze to do ciebie nie dotarło? - cedzi i marzy tylko o tym, żeby John przestał go dotykać. A może wręcz przeciwnie, żeby to ciepło promieniujące na całe jego ciało nigdy nie znikało, ale nie przyzna się do tego nawet przed samym sobą.

  
\- O co ci chodzi? - pyta zdezorientowany Watson. Zwykle nie potrafi rozgryźć zachowań detektywa, ale w tym momencie jest zupełnie zagubiony. - Co ja takiego zrobiłem?

  
Sherlock patrzy na niego z udręką. Jego samokontrola rozpada się coraz bardziej i nie ma już sił, by udawać, że osłabienie wynika z braku krwi i nadmiaru leków przeciwbólowych, które sprawiały, że był otępiały przez ostatnie godziny. Przygryza wargi, jakby chciał powstrzymać słowa, ale w końcu odzywa się cicho. - Co takiego jest _po mojemu_ twoim zdaniem?

  
John wydaje się nie rozumieć pytania i tylko stoi, wpatrując się w przyjaciela. Zdążył już przywyknąć do tego, że Holmes zwykle widzi i pojmuje więcej, a on sam często czuje się przy nim jak kompletny idiota, ale podświadomie wie, że nie jest to jedna z chwil, kiedy usłyszy wyjaśnienie i będzie mógł westchnąć _jesteś genialny, to naprawdę fantastyczne_. Czeka w milczeniu, a powietrze między nimi zdaje się gęstnieć.

  
Te zwykle pozbawione emocji, srebrzyste oczy Sherlocka ciemnieją i nagle detektyw czuje, że rozsypuje się na kawałki, z których każdy podpisany jest _własność Johna H. Watsona_ i których nikt inny, włączając jego samego, nie będzie mógł już złożyć w całość. Wie, że to jeden z największych błędów, jakie popełnił, ale dzisiejszego wieczoru sprawy zaszły za daleko i nie może już dłużej udawać.

  
\- Zawsze milczałem, kiedy ty wzdrygałeś się za każdym razem, gdy ktoś choćby zasugerował, że między nami może być coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Byłem gotowy umrzeć... - mówi to po raz pierwszy i głos mu się łamie. - Pozwoliłem zniszczyć swoją reputację, zostawiłem Londyn, zostawiłem wszystko ( _zostawiłem ciebie, ciebie, ciebie_ brzęczą mu w głowie niewypowiedziane słowa), żebyś tylko był bezpieczny. A kiedy wreszcie mogłem wrócić ( _do ciebie, ciebie, ciebie_ ), ty oświadczyłeś się Mary i znowu musiałem milczeć, żebyś tylko pozwolił mi po raz kolejny być częścią swojego życia. Poprosiłeś mnie, żebym był świadkiem na twoim cholernym ślubie i zgodziłem się, godzinami pomagałem rozsadzać gości, wybierać kwiaty, wino, twój smoking, nawet zagrałem dla was ( _dla ciebie, ciebie, ciebie_ , bo to nigdy nie był walc dla Mary)... A teraz naprawdę umarłem na tym pierdolonym stole operacyjnym, ale wróciłem, tylko dlatego, że w ostatniej chwili zorientowałem się, że znowu coś ci grozi ( _John Watson_ syczy Moriarty i serce Sherlocka zaczyna bić). Staram się być twoim przyjacielem i od lat nie proszę o więcej niż sam chciałbyś mi dać. Więc puść mnie wreszcie, wracaj do swojej żony i bądź szczęśliwy w ten obrzydliwy, przeciętny sposób, ale nie waż się mówić, że cokolwiek między nami dzieje się po mojemu, bo ja...

  
Ma świadomość, że teraz już ewidentnie zaprzepaścił wszystkie swoje szanse, żeby jeszcze w jakiejkolwiek roli pojawić się w życiu Watsona. Czuje się złamany i upokorzony, a skoro nie może już być gorzej, w akcie szalonej odwagi zmieszanej z czystym egoizmem, pochyla się w kierunku doktora i całuje go.

  
Wyobrażał to sobie tysiące razy (Sherlock zdziera z Johna kurtkę obłożoną semtexem, a on jest żywy, więc całuje go; Sherlock przeprowadza kolejną dedukcję na miejscu zbrodni, a John głosem przepełnionym podziwem mówi _fascynujące_ , więc całuje go; Sherlock wściekle miota się po mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu plastrów nikotynowych, a John tylko siedzi w fotelu i jego opanowanie sprowadza spokój, więc całuje go; Sherlock nie jadł od prawie trzech dni, a John stanowczo stawia przed nim talerz z tostami i kubek parującej herbaty, więc całuje go; Sherlock ma na sobie tylko prześcieradło, gdy są w cholernym pałacu, a John, ze wszystkich możliwych reakcji, zaczyna chichotać, więc całuje go...), ale rzeczywistość jest zupełnie inna.

  
Doktor jak sparaliżowany stoi na chodniku na Baker Street, skąpany w delikatnym świetle latarni. Sherlock niezdarnie uderza swoim nosem w jego, a usta Watsona są twarde i zaciśnięte. Jest już stanowczo za późno, żeby się wycofać, więc detektyw przyciąga językiem po jego dolnej wardze i obrysowuje kciukiem kontur jego szczęki, a po chwili John zaczyna reagować. Drży lekko i rozchyla usta, a Sherlock zatraca się w tym obezwładniającym gorącu i spala się, spala się, _spala się_.

  
Gdy wreszcie wraca do zmysłów, niemal czuje na języku smak popiołu. Policzki Johna są pokryte rumieńcem, źrenice ma nienaturalnie rozszerzone i oddycha ciężko. Atmosfera między nimi jest napięta jak nigdy wcześniej i przepełniona pożądaniem. Sherlock błyskawicznie, jak zwykle, wyciąga w wnioski, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu wątpi w swoje zdolności dedukcji. _Nie jestem gejem; na Boga, przecież Sherlock to tylko mój przyjaciel; kocham Mary; i że cię nie opuszczę_ rozbrzmiewają w jego głowie i odsuwa się od Watsona.

  
Doktor chce od życia tych rzeczy, których Holmes nigdy nie będzie w stanie mu dać. Ma do zaoferowania tylko skoki adrenaliny, bieganie w strugach deszczu po Londynie w poszukiwaniu podejrzanych, grę na skrzypcach w środku nocy i dni przepełnione frustracją i milczeniem. Nie będzie czekał z obiadem, kiedy John wróci do domu po ciężkim dyżurze, nie powstrzyma sarkastycznych uwag w towarzystwie jego znajomych, nie będzie pamiętał o rocznicach i nie porzuci nigdy miasta na rzecz spokojnych przedmieść i stabilizacji. Na dodatek, kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, na Watsona czeka jego żona i nawet, jeśli jej przeszłość tak bardzo różni się od wyobrażeń doktora, ma znaczącą przewagę nad Sherlockiem. Mary jest w ciąży i za kilka miesięcy urodzi ich dziecko. Jak w ogóle Holmes mógłby konkurować z wizją stworzenia normalnej rodziny...? John jak niczego innego chce zostać ojcem. Detektyw wie, że nie może odebrać tej szansy swojemu przyjacielowi.

  
\- Wybacz mi, John. To nie powinno się wydarzyć - mówi cicho.

  
Watson wpatruje się w niego pociemniałymi oczami i Sherlock wie, że zaraz powie coś, co skomplikuje sprawy jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe. Zna Johna tak dobrze, że słyszy jego słowa, choć ten przecież milczy _ale się wydarzyło; Sherlock, ty cholerny wariacie; kiedy cię nie było, zrozumiałem; czekałem na ciebie; dlaczego dopiero teraz; Boże, Mary; to nie jest dobry moment, najpierw muszę jakoś załatwić te sprawy między nami; dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego_. Choć doktor nigdy tego nie przyznał, coś zmieniło się w jego uczuciach po odejściu Sherlocka, ale zanim ten wrócił, pojawiła się Mary. Holmes boi się tych słów, bo wie, że sprawiłyby, że nie mógłby odejść, a to jedyne wyjście z tej sytuacji.

  
Patrzy na swojego blogera, asystenta, jedynego przyjaciela i cholerną miłość jego życia. Na wyciągnięcie ręki ma wszystko to, czego pragnie i kolejny raz zastanawia się, jak to możliwe, że to, czego chce, jest tak dalekie od tego, co właściwe. Podjął decyzję już dawno temu i choć brawurowo spieprzył sprawy, wie, że nie może już przeciągać tej chwili. Odwraca się i odchodzi bez pożegnania.

Jest tak cicho, że John słyszy, jak pęka jego serce.

 

***

 

Mycroft zna prawdę, kiedy tylko otwiera drzwi swojego mieszkania i dostrzega Sherlocka. Nie potrzebuje zapisu z kamer monitoringu ani tajnych agentów, wystarczy mu widok opuchniętych ust, ślady lekkich zadrapań od zarostu na policzkach i linii szczęki, przygarbiona sylwetka i udręczone spojrzenie. Zna Sherlocka na wylot i martwi się o niego, nawet jeśli ten nicpoń nie jest w stanie w to uwierzyć.

  
\- Wejdź, drogi bracie - mówi po prostu, rezygnując z _ostrzegałem cię, żebyś się nie angażował; uczucia powodują tylko nietrzeźwy osąd sytuacji; każde serce zostaje złamane_. W tej chwili nienawidzi Johna Watsona, bo odebrał mu Sherlocka i uczynił go słabym. Prowadzi brata do skórzanej kanapy w salonie i nalewa im obu szkockiej. Jest za późno na przestrogi. Możliwe, że za późno było już w momencie, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał doktora, tego pełnego sprzeczności człowieka opartego na lasce, który odrzucił jego ofertę z powodu błyskawicznie rozwiniętej lojalności. Sherlock zawsze miał tendencje do zbytniego przywiązywania, a nikt wcześniej nie poświęcił mu tyle uwagi i ślepego zachwytu. Jego brat znowu wygląda jak mały, zrozpaczony chłopiec, zwinięty w kłębek za długich kończyn i Mycroft nie może mu pomóc. Siedzą w milczeniu, dopóki Sherlock nie odzywa się cicho:  
\- Magnussen.

Sherlock nie musi mówić więcej, by Mycroft zrozumiał jego plany. Zawsze pomagał młodszemu bratu, nawet jeśli nie pochwalał jego decyzji, i teraz też nie będzie w stanie mu odmówić, choć bez trudu potrafi przewidzieć konsekwencje, jakie pociągnie za sobą zlikwidowanie Magnussena. Sherlock jest słabością Mycrofta, a John jest słabością Sherlocka. Po raz kolejny starszy Holmes utraci swojego brata na rzecz Watsona, ale nie może zaprotestować i odwieść go od tego pomysłu. Wie, że to byłoby bezcelowe, bo pod tym względem są do siebie bardzo podobni. Obaj są gotowi poświęcić samych siebie, więc nawet jeśli Mycroft najpewniej definitywnie będzie musiał pożegnać brata, to detektyw przynajmniej ochroni swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie jest pewny, czy bardziej odczuwa to jak brak wyboru czy jego łatwość, ale nie zastanawia się. Nie zastanawia się nigdy, jeśli chodzi o Sherlocka.

 

***

 

Dzień jest wyjątkowo ciepły i bezchmurny i gdyby Mycroft przywiązywał wagę do takich rzeczy, pomyślałby, że wygląda to, jakby natura celowo sobie z niego zakpiła. Promienie słońca wywołują refleksy we włosach jego młodszego brata i łagodzą odrobinę ostre rysy twarzy.

\- Dziękuję - mówi szczerze Sherlock i pierwszy raz od lat w jego głosie nie ma śladu drwiny. Mycrofta uderza myśl, że całkowicie zawiódł jako starszy brat, jeśli dopiero pomoc w morderstwie doprowadziła ich do pojednania. Poczucie winy rozrasta się i oblepia go jak druga skóra. Pamięta, jak Sherlock przebrany za pirata patrzył na niego z podziwem i zaufaniem, jakby był dla niego prawdziwym bohaterem i potrafił rozwiązać wszystkie jego problemy. Czuje się chory, bo teraz, po wydarzeniach ostatnich dni, jest zmuszony wysłać Sherlocka na szpiegowską misję do wschodniej Europy i doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak nikłe są szanse jego brata na powrót o domu.

Stoją w milczeniu jeszcze przez chwilę i w końcu Sherlock poddaje się i prosi:  
\- Dopilnuj, żeby był bezpieczny.

To pierwszy raz, gdy bezpośrednio poruszył temat Johna Watsona, odkąd pojawił się w mieszkaniu brata. Mycroft tylko kiwa głową w odpowiedzi, bo to niego bardziej niż oczywiste. Nie zniósłby myśli, że przez jego zaniedbanie całe to poświęcenie Sherlocka mogłoby pójść na marne.

Młodszy brat ściska jego dłoń na pożegnanie i odchodzi. Zanim zdąży wsiąść do małego samolotu, Mycroft dostrzega wyraz jego twarzy, który wydaje się być spokojny jak nigdy dotąd. Choć całe jego życie skupia się wokół podejmowania wyborów, to ten był najtrudniejszy, i czuje się odrobinę lepiej, patrząc na odprężoną linię barków Sherlocka. Jego telefon dzwoni, ale nie reaguje, dopóki samolot nie wzbija się w powietrze. 

Ten jeden raz Anglia może poczekać.


End file.
